To Stay Alive
by KSdees
Summary: A spinoff from the last episodes of the first season. Levi returned in search of his squad just after they were killed. Levi/Petra [A tribute to my friend in exchange for copying ONE math problem]
1. Chapter 1

In just a moment, the Titan was upon her.

Just... how?

Petra was confused, and terrified.

It was never like this. Never once did everyone died so suddenly. So easily.

 _So cleanly._

She shouldn't panic. _Calm down. Fight. Escape. Pull out the Maneuever Gear and change direction._

Only her heart won't stop racing, she felt like her head was exploding from all the blood pumped up and she just can't focus.

There was no time, even a split second, before her wire was caught and the metal jerked her sideways.

'No... Please, no.'

'I don't want to die.'

'Someone... Someone help me...'

Her voice was a cracked whisper, not even audible to her own ears, but the words were uttered nonetheless.

 _"Levi-heichou..."_

With that, the Female Titan flung her against a tree and all blacked out.

Why does he feels... so irritated?

It's like there are other things he should be doing. Should he have stayed with Erwin?

Or did that brat Eren Jeager do something stupid?

But no, Eren was with his squad. He should be fine.

So why...?

He doesn't want to consider the possibility he dreaded. The possibility that someone will die.

He tsked, finishing his resupply.

He should go back to Erwin, really should. It was an order.

So why can't he bring himself to go that direction?

Levi draw a sharp breath, making a decision. And with a sound of metal cracking wood, he soured up through the branches of the Giant Woods... heading toward where his squad was.

Erwin cast his gaze in the direction of the supply squad.

'Where did Levi go? He should have finished resupplying by now. Really... if he doesn't arrive, any moment now, one of the Titans might turn from the corpse and—

"Arghhhhhh—"

"Erwin-danchou! Titan attacking, sir! They're ignoring the rest of the Female Titan's corpse, four of our soldier have already perished, sir."

He was too late.

Coating his panic with a wall of ice, he said, "Retreat, everyone is to get out of the clearings as soon as possible. Seek narrow-lined areas to restrict their movement and wait for the order to attack. Avoid engaging a group at once."

"Yes, sir!" And the soldier soured off.

...

'What exactly are you doing... Levi?'

"Get out of here, kid." Levi said offhandedly.

Eren gaped in disbelief.

"But, Levi-heichou—"

"That's an order."

With that, Eren's paper-thin temper snapped.

"Everyone died because of that monster and you order me to GET OUT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT KILLED GUNTHER-SAN AND PETRA-SAN AND—

"Calm down, you damn brat." The tone was like a bucket of ice.

"NO! HOW CAN I? WHEN EVERYONE—"

"They're alive!" Eren paused at that, staring at the Corporal.

"They are alive. I trust so."

Levi's hands clench around the blades at his side. He stares forward, like when he told Eren to make a decision.

 _Trust in me and the Survey Corps, or trust yourself._

He had chosen. And he chose them.

He will hold true to that decision.

With a renewed confidence, he saluted and take off, wondering how someone can trust so absolutely and unconditionally.

What he doesn't know was the words going through the Corporal's mind.

'Rather... I hope so.'

'So you choose your squad after all, huh, Levi.' Erwin thought before jerking forward on his maneuever gear, a formation of soldiers behind him.

A group of three titans were following, ranging from 7 to 15 meters classes.

The mindless creatures are gaining on them. But it isn't the time for attacking yet...

Just a bit more...

 _Crack_

The sound of teeth cracking, missing the soldier on the rear end by inches.

Erwin gritted his teeth.

He have no choice but to fight now, does he?

'I hope you made the right choice, Levi...

...for humanity, for mankind... and for yourself.'

Changing direction, he commands.

"ATTACK!"


	2. Chapter 2

Blades slice through flesh, drawing a fountain of Titan blood.

 _Muscles._

 _Tendon._

 _Sinew._

 _Eyes._

 _Muscles._

Levi keep sheering and sheering, each attack landing within a second of the other, not allowing the Female Titan anytime to recuperate.

That was not the reason in the Corporal's mind, however. His motivation was more primal, more instinctive.

'How dare she... How _dare_ she slaughter them.'

Metallic blue eyes flashed with overwhelming anger, flooding over his thoughts, his vision, his restraints, his humanity...and his soul. Filling it with the single desire to kill.

"To hell with capturing alive...

Ore ga...BUKOROSHITEYARU!"

Blows rain down on her imaginary limbs...

So fast...

So _frightening_.

...Levi of the Survey Corps...

Who knows mankind possess such an efficient weapon.

A weapon who will kill her, apparently.

She stopped feeling her titan body a long while ago. Maybe her mind just shut out the pain completely.

Now she just feel numb... and empty.

She's sure her shell will give out any moment now, to that inhumane power. But, honestly, what could she do?

The enraged monster would kill her as soon as she eject out. And she can't move an inch of her titan body.

Annie closed her eyes.

'I guess it was a mistake to kill the Levi Squad...'

 _"Otoo-san... gomen ne. Kaerarenakatta."_

"How many are left?"

The voice sound as controlled as ever, even if the speaker was missing a chunk of his left leg.

"Less than thirty now, danchou. But the loses are daunting. The supply and the command squads sum up to just barely twenty men, sir."

'Over half of our men dead, and we're left with twenty men versus thirty Titans...'

Erwin gritted his teeth.

He does have plans, of course. Numerous plans. It's what he do, after all. Making plans.

Not _executing_ them.

All of his plans requires a central figure capable enough to carry it out, a reckless, sharp and skilled person. A role he can't fit in. Not in this state at least.

A role reserved only for Levi.

'Whatever you are doing, Levi, come back here already...'

Of course, all he can do is pray.

Pray that he will come back.

Pray that most of the men will survive.

Pray that Erwin himself will hold out until then.

"Your command, sir?"

"Everybody, climb to the top of the trees. Take priority in eliminating Titans tall enough to reach the top branches. Leave the rest for the moment. Any soldier left will stand by until Le— the Special Ops Squad returns."

"And you, sir?"

"I can take care of myself." And he latched his 3DMG to one of the trees, propelling himself up in an unbalanced kind of way, splattering blood from his severed leg down to the floor below.

The corpse of the Female Titan lay behind him, already disintegrating to vapour.

Levi himself is like an extremely small titan, with his body covered head to toe with gore and titan blood, smoke curling all around and metallic eyes shining with anger and hatred.

His head doesn't seem to be able to gather coherent thoughts. Instead he staggered toward his fallen comrades, having injured his leg from a misstep in the fight.

One by one, lifeless eyes stare back at his. He knelt down and check the pulse of each one of them.

Dead, dead, and another dead.

He cut the wings of freedom out of each of them, to remember, to prevent himself from shattering.

Gunther, Eld, Oluo...

...Farlan, Isabel...

By the time he reaches the body of Petra, he didn't even dare hope anymore.

Instead, her eyelids flutter open, revealing a pair of glazed eyes. Tired, yes, but also beautiful... and very much alive.

Those eyes focused on him, and for a moment they seemed surprised.

"Hei...chou...You're...

...crying?"

And for the first time Levi realises the liquid flowing down his cheeks wasn't blood, but tears.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she saw was the Corporal's tear-stained face. She was so surprised she had to confirm what she saw.

Levi-heichou didn't answer, instead limping toward her, almost dragging his right leg. Maybe he was injured.

She definitely has to make sure he take care of himself after this.

"...heichou...what're you—"

Levi suddenly knelt down beside her, looking as if he was going to collapse.

He put his ear to her heart, eyes wide, as if not believing she was alive.

Talking was agonising, but she felt the need to comfort him. Her Captain looked so broken.

"...I'm alive...Levi..."

He doesn't change his position, ear still close to her heart.

There was a long pause.

"...Good work, Petra."

Heichou doesn't give praises often, and usually it's not even a real praise. Just a 'Not bad' indicates a great feat coming from him. The situation was so weird that she let out a smile.

Levi slowly put his arm beneath her, lifting her up so carefully he must have thought she was made of glass.

"Listen. I don't have any medical supply with me so I'll have to take you to the wagons first. I don't know the situation they're in right now, and we might be delayed. But no matter what, stay lucid. Don't... fall asleep, Petra."

He carry her against his chest, so tenderly, yet so tightly, like he was afraid she would slip and fall from his grip.

Technically, she is taller than him, but she feels so secured in his embrace.

His heart beat a steady rhythm against her ear, and, despite everything, she felt a blush painting her cheeks.

Levi steady himself on his two feet, and, backlit by the shining sunlight, take off on his Maneuever Gear.

Flying without a leg is hard.

You are lighter and you can go faster, but you're also off-balance.

Spinning towards a tree at top speed is not exactly the thing you want to do when you're injured.

Erwin grunted, hauling himself to a sitting position on one of the higher branches, his back to the trunk of the tree.

He's breathing heavily and his vision is starting to swim.

How the hell could he bring any of them back alive now?

What are the chances?

What more weakness could he exploit?

What trump card could he possibly pull this late in the game?

He can't think. The pain was clouding his mind. It shouldn't hurt this much. It should still be numb. The worse of it should only come inside the confinement of the walls.

Maybe it was because he didn't expect it that the wound hurt so much.

And this is not nearly the worse of it yet.

He's not so sure anymore if he want to make it back alive.

 _Stop. Think._

'I _must_ bring the Survey Corps back alive. If only partially.'

He still got Hange and Mike with him at the moment. Let them launch a co-op in place of the single Levi. Use three soldiers each to replace the two's place. That lets me use one of my plans. Our numbers will figuratively be reduced by half, though. But there's only lower class Titans left now. If we construct our formation carefully—

The face of a Titan emerged from one of the trees.

Followed by a desperate cry of a soldier.

"Dan-chou, an abnormal going your way, sir!"

Erwin startled.

An 15-metre high abnormal?!

Their luck couldn't have been better.

Out of reflex, Erwin tilt himself to the side, falling from the branch, before launching his hook and caught a tree to the side.

In midair, he turned and saw the teeth of that Titan tearing off half of the trunk he was leaning on.

Then the off-balance position cause him to spin and hit another tree, back first. Sparks went up in his vision and all he could see was black and red.

He was falling, and probably have broken ribs now.

But he can't give up.

If a commander gives up then all hope is gone.

He must fight on—

Again his vision come back with a face of Titan, this time with jaws open and ready to swallow him whole.

The ones waiting down below.

He shot out a hook to the ground, yanking himself down to the side and narrowly avoided the beast.

Its jaw snapped thin air.

He crushed hard to the ground, but use the momentum to get up into a semi-upright position.

Titans loomed over him, their drools dripping all around. Erwin quickly scanned his surrounding, searching for an opening to escape.

Gigantic eyes stare back at him from all direction.

 _'So I end after all.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Levi involuntarily gasped as the last branch covering the clearing passed from view. The Scout's supply carts are all in ruin, and a battered, unorganized force struggles against a group of Titans not far from view.

The beasts are haunched over something, or someone.

The trees are blocking his view.

'Where the hell's Erwin?'

Levi landed on a tree, distractedly put weight on his right foot, and winced.

"Are you alright, Heichou?" Petra said slowly, seeming to struggle a bit in talking.

"Just a minor injury. Now, stay here. Do not lose consciousness, _ever_. I'll come back soon."

Petra gives a little nod, oddly feeling empty when Levi's hands left her waist and shoulders. She watched as he took off, making a beeline for the group of Titans.

Levi find himself unable to gain his top speed, due to being unable to lift his right leg up to reduce wind resistance and allow dexterity. He leave that for later right now, squinting to make out the item of the Titans' attention.

Somehow, ocean blue eyes met his.

Levi's breathing hitched and he almost stumbled in midair.

 _Get ahold of yourself, don't let the deaths get to you now._

Almost by instinct, he yanked both his legs up, curling them behind himself, ankles to the back of each knees, accelerating recklessly. Pain shot up his injured leg, but he barely felt anything over the sudden rush of adrenaline overlaid with fear. He let himself spun in the last moments just before contact, deeply cutting of the nape of three Titans in a row. He launched himself off a tree to change direction, barely stopping at all, and cut down two more. Another two such cuts and an opening was presented, he dove in without thinking, nearly got bitten, and emerged with Erwin slung across his shoulders.

Levi landed, or more accurately, crashed against a branch of the tree, unable to strain his right leg any further. The rest of the scouts (those that remains), which is painfully little, form a circle, hanging in a respectable distance.

"Oi, Erwin, wake up. We're retreating, you like it or not. And don't ever be foolish enough to get yourself surrounded like that once more, you of all people should have known that no matter how dire the situation, sacrificing a leader is unaccepta—

Levi looked at Erwin when the dusts and leaves has fallen away enough to allow vision, and he paused in half shock and half horror at what he sees.

"You didn't get down there intentionally, did you?" He whispered in realisation, his voice almost gone.

"No." is the reply. Short and easy, yet implying much, much more.

He'd abandoned Erwin and the rest of the Scouts for his dead squad.

He looked around for the first time, not half a hundred remains of the original formation. He'd killed more than half of his comrade, on the selfish reason of checking on his squad.

Terrible guilt overwhelm him, making him shuddered involuntarily. He began working on Erwin's wound, trying to stop the blood, his movements effective but frantic.

"Oi, Erwin, don't you dare die on me as well. Be responsible, you have to lead us back into the walls! Oi! Erwin!" He half-screamed those words at himself, as well as Erwin. He want to vomit. It's a terrible feeling, like what he felt when Farlan and Isabel was killed. It was because of him, because of his arrogance. He'd swore to himself he wouldn't let it happen again, but here he is, killing everyone in his selfish desires once more. And now the casualties of his loved ones is not only two.

He felt the dried up tears beginning to swell again, but hold it back, trying to maintain his vision. He worked on the wounds with quick hands, hoping, praying that it will be enough, that Erwin will make it back alive, that no one will die because of his decision anymore.

However, the Commander has lost more than one limb from all the mess, and the first wound, the one on his severed leg, was already smeared with dirt and began to look rotten.

In the midst of Levi's frantic prayer, a hand caught his wrist, making him stop with a shuddering jerk. He was so focused on his work that he couldn't see Erwin lifting his remaining hand to him.

"S— Stop...Le...vi..."

Levi stared back in furious disbelief.

"...that's...an order."

"The hell, Erwin, I'm fucking bringing you back."

His eyes sting almost unbearably.

"Lis...ten...Bring the men...back...for me..."

Erwin's voice was trailing off, and Levi felt his internal dam crack. His hand went limp in Erwin's grip, which hold for a while, but went limp itself a few moments later.

"...Damn you, Erwin. Damn you. Damn you to hell...for making me cry a second time."

He put a hand over his mouth and stifled a small sob escaping from his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading this far! This is a slightly longer chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Levi felt a throbbing headache, as he had felt the last time he had cried. It prevents him from thinking properly, and it feels terrible.

That's why he never cried.

"Hei— I mean— Danchou, we've finished collecting all the corpses we have access to, sir. Everyone is ready to leave. There are half a dozen riderless horses remaining and about twice that many injured and in the cart. What are your orders?"

With Erwin's last words, the soldiers assumed he was in command, and technically maybe he was, but he couldn't bring himself to care much.

"It's just Levi-heichou. You wait until the higher-ups appoint someone else before ever calling that title again. And bring the horses, we leave immediately. The sooner we get to the Walls, the better."

"Yes, heichou."

Levi limped to a horse. Mounting it was agonising, his wound got worse after cleaning up all the remaining Titans, he doesn't want to imagine what riding would ensues.

He would ride anyway.

Mike and Hange ride at the head of the formation, Levi chose to bring up the rear, both because he couldn't ride fast enough, and the nagging fact that all of the injured are at the back, almost like waiting to be Titan bait.

And the even more disconcerting fact that Petra was back there as well, among the heavily injured.

Steadily, the Scouts make their way back to the Walls, the mission accomplished (The traitor Titan-shifter was killed), but, as always, with a devastating loss.

'Damn you Erwin, of all times to choose to die...'

Levi rode on.

That's all you can do. Ride on, live on, and remember.

It's always like that.

Suddenly Levi's horse whinnied, throwing it's head up into the sky but otherwise doesn't thrash much. He was a well-trained stallion. But the reaction does mean one thing, though.

"Titans from the back!" A Scout in his temporary squad yelled. Their numbers went down so much they had to regroup, distributing those well and wounded, green and trained, and even reformed formations. They were going with a standard plan used many times in prior expeditions. It still needed more men than they have now, and as it is, their left flank was almost unguarded. Though they try to pull the formation close together, there are more carts containing the injured than there are men protecting it.

Levi hadn't thought they would encounter Titans on the way back. It was almost sundown, and they had killed a flock of those beasts. He didn't think there would be enough still roaming around for their small procession to chance upon. And they did actually take extensive measures to make sure none were following when they left.

That means these Titans were lured here, after the troops had departed. But _why?_

"Keep riding! See if we can outrun them!" Levi shouted. Though he himself keep the same pace and twist to look back, wounded leg hurting with every move of the horse's hide. In the distance was dozens of Titans, kicking up cloud in the meadow.

Before that, though, was a much smaller cloud. Horses. _People._

'There were scouts who didn't leave with the main bulk', he realise. 'Those who asked my permission to fetch their friend's corpse before.'

Levi had denied them without much ado. Though that was partly because his nerve was drawn taut, and partly because Erwin said he should take these guys back alive, and there's not much chance for 'alive' if he had allowed them to.

It doesn't matter because they went anyway.

He turned back around, and despaired that the formation hadn't got very far from him. They were driving their horses a lot before, now maybe to the point they'd drop dead as soon as they reach the Wall.

It wasn't enough. They're not going to outrun it. Especially with the carts.

Levi rode quicker to catch up with the rest, breaking formation and riding all the way up front. He felt an odd sense of urgency, like that time they had been chased by the Scouts in the Underground, when he knew Farlan and Isabel had been caught, and he knew the consequences would be bad.

The feeling of trying not to lose something.

"Shitty glasses! Mike!" He shouted over the winds. "We're not gonna outrun those!"

"I know!" Mike shouted back, but Hange kept riding.

Something smelled fishy.

"Have the corpse thrown away!" Mike said.

"Done already! We still won't make it!"

"We run anyway!"

"What about the wounded?!"

"Ditch them Levi! We push on! As long as we don't give up, mankind has not been defeated!"

"To hell with that! That's giving up! Turn back and fight! Buy time!"

"You know that won't work!"

"Worth trying!"

"No! Not with the cost of the rest our lives!"

It was true, Levi knew it, the best way would be to abandon the cart altogether, run with what you can get. He was a thieve, of course he knows that. Despite that, his chest tightened and it hurt.

He give one last glance at Hange. Even lagging a bit behind, he could make out her half-dertermined-half-grimace expression.

'If she's going to stick with that, so be it!'

Levi swerved around, riding to the left flank, where there weren't enough humans to ride all the horses. He ride close and grab several reins flying in the air, guiding the horses at a break-neck speed to the carts. It was tricky, but he managed well enough.

He slowed his own horses to keep pace with the cart, then shouted, "Oi, you lot! Get up! Ride!"

Several wounded perked up and stared at him like he was an idiot. Well, stared as best they could with he on a moving horse and them on a bumpy cart.

Levi shouted again, and he was sure desperation drip from his every word.

The Titans are catching up, their footfalls heavier by the moment. They are already lagging behind, with the rest determined to leave them to die.

"RIDE! YOU ALL! THEY'RE ABANDONING YOU! RIDE! I'M GIVING YOU A GODDAMN CHANCE!"

He couldn't find Petra in the fray, partly because the motion unsteadied his sight and sense of bearing, partly because his eyes burned so bad.

The idea was an idiotic one, actually. Jumping from a moving cart onto a moving, and to top it off, scared, horses? You'll break your neck for sure. But there wasn't time to hesitate, and there was no other plan as well. It was just his hypocritical, desperate last attempt to cling to what is left, what is important. That was all there is to it.

Yet soldiers crouch up in the bumpy cart, helping others up. One lost his leg, one without an arm, one with broken ribs, one covered in blood. There was no way they can ride all the way to the Walls. But it doesn't matter, because if you don't, you die anyway. So they reach and take the reins, and one by one they jump for the horses.

One soldier leaped but failed to catch on, he tumbled off the horse and back far away, into the coming midst of the Titans. Levi's eyes widened. He had known this would happen to many of them, but it was horrifying anyway. He kept handing out horses, there weren't much of them, but maybe enough for everyone well enough to leap on and ride.

For a short time, but inexplicably long for all of them, watching people leap and failed, wishing they had break their neck before the Titans came upon them, then sometimes watching another succeed and ride on and away, taking another chance with them.

Soon There was no horses left, but there were few enough people in each cart now that the Titans aren't gaining on most anymore.

"Heichou! Please go! You've saved all who can be saved!" A decapitated man shouted from one of the remaining, still lagging behind, cart.

"Hold on tight!" He shouted, ignoring what the other said, because he can't find the energy to say more. Instead he just drew his blade and knocked off the front wheel of the cart.

The man screamed.

But the cart kept going on momentum, considerably lighter. He also knocked off any component unnecessary enough for fleeing, and the cart and its occupant lurch forward and gained speed.

He did the same with the others, then followed in his own horse.

The feeling of desperation that gave him adrenaline and energy before now turn into a dull fatigue, leaching him of energy instead. His leg throbbed and it radiate pain that spiked all the way to the brain.

He was still traveling at racing speed, and he at last allow his body to do as his instinct told him to long before now : flee.

So he rode on, the Wall looming in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

A heavy thump resounded through the city, signalling the end of the mad dash for lives. The blessed sound of the closing Wall.

Immediately after, louder clashes boomed from the other side, Titans rushing head-first into Rose.

The Scout Regiments slowed, swinging down from saddles then helping others in turn.

Horses gave out under their legs with barely enough time for the rider to scramble off.

The worn and wounded alike struggled to remain upright, the best if vain effort to put up a good look to the crowd.

 _Considerably less than a hundred when almost three times that had gone out..._ That's the impression you get from a glance at this procession.

The loss could only be described as devastating.

Despite Mike and Hange leading, attentions still gravitate to Captain Levi, covered with gore he did not bother to wipe off, assisting various wounded men and women from horses and wagons. And above all, limping.

'Even Captain Levi...' is probably the common thought among the throng.

The reception blurred by in Levi's mind, more than a few murmurs of Erwin missing the only distinct thoughts.

 _His fault. Again his fault._

He finally found Petra in one of the disembodied wagons, and after briefly making certain of her pulse, call a surgeon to carry her off.

The weight of the day clashed down on him. The deaths, so many deaths.

More than he was used to lose at a time.

And here he thought he had detached himself from this.

The clean-up was done swiftly. No one wanted to stay longer than they must. After only a few moments, everyone vanished in search of their homes and loved ones.

Levi sat in an old chair in the infirmary wing, the numbed pain now making its presence known all too well. He wasn't the priority of the triage, so he got more than enough time with himself. And his dark thoughts.

Petra was in the other room, along with other severely injured soldiers.

Levi caught himself staring that way more than a few times. Staring at the door where the only survivor out of his entire squad lay. It took him the better part of the evening to recognise it as longing.

 _Please. Be okay, Petra._


	7. Chapter 7

The days after that were a bustle of political tension. A new commander had to be chosen.

After a few days wearing civilian cloths against military protocol because someone sewn the rank insignia to his uniform, that party give up the method, adopting a more aggressive one. A personal threat and a deathly stare on Levi's part silenced them well enough.

Of course, no one knows humanity's number one is scared of being a commander. He knew how many deaths were on Erwin's conscience. After just losing his entire squad today, which consist of only a few people, he would surely break under all that guilt.

As it is, he got Hange promoted instead, and leave himself free to roam the too-empty barracks for a while. With the expedition just over and the ghosts of the perished everywhere, those who did survived returned home to their loved ones.

Sometimes, it remind Levi that he has none anymore.

For the umpteenth time, Levi brings himself to a stop in front of the infirmary. Letting himself in and nodding to a few medics, he folds himself into a chair in the corner, near Petra.

/How many days has it been?/

His limping had gotten better a few days ago. Shouldn't Petra at least wake up?

...

Silence.

The wide hall began to feel suffocating, as it always had.

So Levi got up to leave.

Before could walk two steps, however, a quiet voice sounded.

Petra's voice.

"You're never going to hold my hand, are you? And here I hoped..."

The tone was a weak imitation of teasing, but the effect was immediate.

Levi wheeled back so fast anyone without the battle sense would see a blur.

Petra was now sitting on the small bed, blankets covering up to half her hospital-clad figure, orange brown hair hanging loose, not looking like nearly being crushed at all.

"Petra, when did you..."

"The entire time, heichou. A few days now."

"And you pretended being unconscious just to tease me?"

"...Well, the opportunity is tempting."

Levi quirked his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Levi-heichou... Heichou? What're you...?"

Firm hand wrapped around her shoulder. It was warm. Surprisingly very warm.

"You're neglecting discipline, Petra. Your Captain have to know everything."

The words were so soft, not at all like a chiding she expected.

Reluctantly, she let herself melt into the embrace.

This is only the second time Levi-heichou has touched her other than training, but it felt like coming home.

Like finally finding a place, the only place you can completely lay down your fear.

Petra has never seen her captain so relaxed. Not completely like this, not a muscle tense, not trying to position himself to see the entire room and beyond.

She knew, then, that the one to have come home isn't only her.

And knew that the sentence muttered is invaluable for both of them.

"...Thank you for staying alive."


End file.
